Elena And The Bouncer
by Kino117
Summary: Our Big Daddy heroes in the Bioshock universe are the Alpha Series type, Delta and Sigma respectively. But what if...there was another heroine who wasn't an Alpha Series? This is the story of the first ever 'Bouncer' Big Daddy in Rapture, and his strong bond with his Little One.
1. Prologue

BIOSHOCK FANFIC

Elena And The Bouncer

"Mr B! ADAM, over there!"

Subject Alcatraz went over to the corpse that was pointed out by his Little One, Elena. The corpse was only 15 metres away from them, and there he set her down so she could gather ADAM. He set up mini turrets as well as well as numerous trap rivets, then having his drill ready, he stood beside Elena while cautiously looked around his surroundings. They were on a small bridge surrounded by a pool of water. Good. At least he can unleashed his 'Electro Bolt' plasmid when the splicers were on the water.

"Get the ADAM!"

"Take down the big guy!"

"I need more ADAM! Uh, uh!"

This was it. The time to defend the Little Sister has come.

Alcatraz fired his plasmid to the water, frying anyone that was standing or running on it. Those who tried to approach Elena silently often got killed by the mini turrets. Some were taken down by those trap rivets. A leatherhead splicer tried to take aim at Elena with his shotgun while walking towards her quietly. He would have made it if he had noticed a trap rivet ahead of him. It killed him instantly.

Just then, a debris, flying out of nowhere almost knocked Alcatraz's head. Fortunately it flew over his head and landed on the wall, crushing to smithereens.

"You're dead, tin man!", shouted the brute splicer who was already charging himself towards Alcatraz. The Big Daddy immediately stunned the brute with his drill and revved it up as he drove his weapon through the brute's stomach and got the drill spinning, ripping his guts as blood gushed out onto Alcatraz. He continuously spun his drill until the brute drew one last breath, blood turned the water into red in color.

Alcatraz turned around to see Elena had finished gathering ADAM. She smiled at him as she spread her arms towards him, waiting for him to pick her up. He lifted her up and looked into her pretty, adorable Little Sister eyes. She giggled as he bounced her up and down in the air gently.

"You're the best Daddy ever!", said Elena as she climbed onto his back.

"950 ADAM. Let's go to the Gatherer's Garden, Mr B. Mr B have to be stronger so you can protect me all the time."

Alcatraz moaned like a whale as if it was a response. The two set off to the Gatherer's Garden at Ryan Amusements, their current location.


	2. Chapter 1: History

Alcatraz was a 'Bouncer' Big Daddy, the first successful 'Bouncer' to be experimented in 1961. He was supposed to be released in public and had a Little Sister assigned to him. However, the events of 'Bioshock' and Andrew Ryan, the man who masterminded this operation had set the 'Bouncer' eight years back, thus leading the People to think that the first 'Bouncer' is someone other than him. He was eventually forgotten by Rapture, and his endless slumber had almost rotted his suit and helmet.

1969. The year where Rapture turned into a post-apocalypse underwater city. Mysteriously, someone awaken Alcatraz through a Vita Chamber and placed him on a chair at the area where Big Daddy experiments took place. There, he woke up to find a Little Sister standing beside him.

That Sister was Elena Rose, 12 years of age.

Elena's biological father was responsible at turning her into a Little Sister, it was unknown how, or why he would do such a thing. Perhaps he was drunk or, he needed ADAM so bad and he couldn't find any of the unguarded Little Sisters. As A Little Sister herself, she would have to gather ADAM and find her Protector. It didn't matter which, either a Bouncer, a Rosie, a Rumbler or even an Alpha Series(though Subject Delta was the only known Alpha to adopt a Little Sister). As long as he is willing to protect her, it would be fine.

The search for her Protector went on until one day, Elena was skipping around Rapture when she noticed a lab where Big Daddy experiments were carried out. Regardless, she entered the lab with no fear or remorse, happily skipping around until she found an old Bouncer lying on the chair. The Big Daddy began to move suddenly as he woke up from his long slumber. Elena leaped with joy and smiled, finally found a Big Daddy to protect her.

"Are we gonna be together, Mr Bubbles?", she asked Alcatraz, her sweet smile spread across her face.

Alcatraz got off the chair and looked at her emotionlessly through his hemispherical helmet, he undid his detachable drill and scooped her up with his hands, much to her delight. She giggled playfully and reached out her hand.

"Let's be together forever, Mr B. We can get ADAM together and make you stronger like the other Daddies. Then you can be my new Daddy hehehe."

Alcatraz rumbled deep in his throat as if it was a response and placed her on his metal shoulders. Together they stepped out of the lab beginning their new lives in Rapture.

For some reason, Alcatraz and Elena were somehow similar to Delta and Eleanor Lamb. He can still think like a man, and he knew what's good and what's evil. He however, was a man who has mercy on anyone who begs for their life desperately when they are defeated. Elena, on the other hand, have the ability to gather ADAM as long as she can, despite that she still can be tired and sleepy. Like any Sisters, she will have to be sent to a vent whenever she needs to.

Alcatraz can still read and understand human language, it was Ryan who was behind this. He did something in the early procedures, something that kept his mind from being blank and corrupted, and to keep him having general knowledge on anything.

This 'Bouncer' was indeed…impressive, and a success to the 'Protector Program'. Alcatraz and Elena had formed a bond that was as strong as titanium, a bond which love never dies.


	3. Chapter 2: Bond

Alcatraz sat on the floor at the Little Sisters' Orphanage Centre as Elena went out to get some ADAM somewhere in the building which was cleared of splicers. It was pretty interesting how she can go out all by herself, she even killed a splicer once by stabbing him in the heart with her extraction needle. Alcatraz saw that and, he was a bit impressed by moaning at her a little, and she understood what he meant.

"I can defend myself too, Mr B!", she would say.

Alcatraz spaced himself out as Elena stepped into the room, skipping happily with something in her hand. She stood in front of him and showed the object.

"Look Mr B, it's you."

It was a 'Bouncer' doll, the toy of every Little Sister could have. She made it a week before she met her Protector. Alcatraz looked at her, not saying a word. She then gave him ADAM which she just collected. 40 ADAM. Enough to buy some more gene tonics as he currently had 300 ADAM now.

Elena sat beside the 'Bouncer', playing with the doll. She began to hummed a nice tune as she toyed with it. Alacatraz just sat still for 5 minutes until Elena finally spoke.

"My real father sure was mean. He never let me play with the other girls just because their Daddies were with them. He said they were scary monsters, but I think they were awesome. I don't know why he would turn me into one of the girls, but….I'm really glad. At least I can go away from my mean father and find a Mr. Bubbles to take care of me instead. And also I can talk to the girls too, well, I did talk to some of them, they all have Daddies, not me…."

Alcatraz turned his head to Elena. She stared back at him and smiled.

"But now I have you, Mr B. And now I'm safe with you. Hehe."

Alcatraz let out a soft moan in response, much to Elena's happiness. He looked around the room he was in. A row of bunk beds was in front of him, and there were drawings of previous Little Sisters here and there, usually depicting flowers or even Big Daddies. The room was somehow clean and tidied, it was giving out a comfortable atmosphere.

"Mr B..", Elena said sleepily. "Can you turn off the light?"

Alcatraz got up and did what she said, then walked back to her and lifted her up. He was about to send her to a vent that was in the room when Elena suddenly whined and shook her head.

"Maybe I don't wanna go into a hidey-hole now….I wanna sleep with you tonight…. *yawn*".

Alcatraz thought that it was a bit embarrassing at sleeping with a little girl, even though she wasn't exactly human. Regardless, he set her down on the mattress on the floor which he sat down earlier and sat back on it. Elena yawned again as she leaned comfortably onto Alcatraz's metal body between his legs.

" I'm sleepy, Mr B. Soo sleepy….uh. *yawn*", she inquired as she was about to close her eyes, letting sleep take her away.

Alcatraz decided to call it a night and rested peacefully as Elena began to snore soundly.

Elena woke up with a stir, the room was filled with Alcatraz's loud snoring. She looked at him and shook his legs in order to wake him up.

"Mr B. Wake up, Mr B. Time to go…", said Elena softly.

She shook his lap gently for a few minutes until he let out a small grunt. His vision became clearer, his mind began to work for the day. He looked at Elena who was hugging him gratefully, he didn't know what to do next since she did this to him sometimes every now and then. He knew she loved him very much and truth be told, he started to like her even more.

"Let's go out to play, Mr Bubbles". She took him by the fingers of the gloves as he let out a small moan, following her lead.

Together, they ventured out in the streets of Rapture. It was a long day, and at every 'angels' they found, the splicers would, of course, tried their ways to lure Alcatraz out and get the ADAM from Elena. However, this 'Bouncer' was sharp and accurate, and with his trusty machine gun, his favorite weapon, he sprayed bullets all over the damn place, hitting every of his opponents and never missed his targets.

"There's so much ADAM, Mr B. So much.", said Elena. Looks like he could spent his genetic goo at the Gatherer's Garden. He found one nearby and spent his ADAM on gene tonics and new plasmids, they made him grew stronger than ever.

As soon as he was done with the machine, Alcatraz and Elena proceeded until they reached a train station. There was a sign showing several destinations, and looking at the train that was still on the rail, it seemed active. For now…

"Daddy, let's go there", said Elena who was pointing at the sign. Alcatraz took a look at what she was pointing at: 'Dionysus Park'.

"Please Daddy?", she begged, hopping up and down as she held his hand. Alcatraz rumbled deep in his throat and lifting her up, he entered the train and rolled it up to the gallery of Dr Sofia Lamb.

Dionysus Park hadn't changed much. It was still wet following the incident where Stanley Poole flooded the whole art gallery. Corals outgrew the walls, some of the arts was either destroyed or perhaps stolen, and apparently almost half of the park was frozen with ice. Loads of ice.

Alcatraz ventured through the park till they reached 'The Carousel'. That merry go round was still partly sunk and there some corpses of splicers here and there, but none of them had ADAM.

"No ADAM? Aww….let's go somewhere else, Daddy."

Alcatraz was about to agree when a horrendous shriek filled out 'The Carousel', it was so loud that the walls almost shattered, including the ice itself.

"Oh no…", said Elena. "Big Sister is coming.."

Alerted, the 'Bouncer' armed himself with the 'Incinerate!' plasmid and his machine gun as the inhuman screams of the Big Sister got louder.


	4. Chapter 3: Big Sis And A Bouncer

"Mr B. I'm scared", Elena shrieked. She shivered as the scream sounded closer to her Protector and herself.

Alcatraz waited for 10 seconds. Then 20. But, nothing happened. There weren't any movements or sounds, not even the screaming was present any longer. The Bouncer was about to unguard himself when suddenly something in front of him made him jumped.

There, stood 20 metres away from him, was the notorious Big Sister. However, she seemed to be uncontrolled, like how the Alpha Series went mad after losing their Little Ones for a long period of time. The Sister unleashed her telekinesis power, lifting several objects and hurled them at Alcatraz one by one. He managed to block them off when a debris hit him on the head. Letting out a loud, morbid roar, the Big Daddy readied his machine gun and rushed towards the Big Sister. He fired his weapon, but her agile movements had dodged most of the spraying bullets. He shot his 'Electro Bolt' towards her, shocking her as he continued firing. The Big Sister, having received several injuries from the bullets, yelled at him and speedily rushed towards him and headbutted him. He grabbed her by the helmet but she kicked him off with great strength.

Elena watched in horror as Alcatraz was losing in this battle. The Big Sister beaten him up mercilessly, blood gushed out from his body. As she gave him another kick to the face, He almost fell onto his knees, desperately trying to breath. He looked up as she slowly walked towards him, needle at the ready.

"Mr B. Get up….", Elena pleaded. "Get up, Mr B…she's coming…'

Alcatraz could hear her voice that sounded like she was about to cry. He knew that he had to defend her, he must not die on her. He tried to stand up, legs trembled. His opponent had already maintaining her stance, ready to deliver the final blow to the Bouncer. Out of the blue, he noticed a pool of oil below her feet…and…a thought sparked in his mind.

He finally stood up like a Spartan warrior, left hand charging up the 'Incinerate!' plasmid. As the Big Sister was about to move, he instantly sprayed fire at the oil, resulting in a fiery burning.

The Big Sister shrieked loudly as she tried to put herself out of the flames that were licking up her body, but it burned vigorously while Alcatraz kept burning her with his plasmid. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Big Sis dropped to the ground, barely moving her muscle.

In a fit of rage, Alcatraz rushed towards her and moaning loudly, he stomped her with his large Big Daddy boots as he revved up his trusty drill, then let it rip. Foot still on her body, Alcatraz crushed through the helmet with his drill and continuously spun it on the Big Sister's face, blood sprayed as the drill was pierced deeper into her head. Her skull crushed with a sickening sound as the drill completely drove into her helmet, penetrating her brain while blood painted the spot where her head would be.

Alcatraz stopped spinning his weapon and quickly drew it out. He looked at the resulting death done to his opponent. Her helmet had one big hole dug by the drill itself, blood had splattered on the floor, smoke rose from her body as the smell of cooked flesh and burnt enamel filled the Bouncer's nostrils. She laid on the ground motionlessly in an awkward position.

Satisfied with the fight, Alcatraz walked towards Elena with his injured legs. He fell onto one of his knees as his arm reached his Little One's shoulder.

"Mr B! Oh Mr B, are you ok?", asked Elena. He grunted in response, but she understood what he meant.

Elena began her healing procedure onto her Protector. She knew how Little Sisters heal their Big Daddies, so she was able to carry out without any fret. Alcatraz sat still calmly as Elena made her progress.

"Mr B sure is strong," she told him as she giggled, finishing her procedure. "There, all better." She then gave him a hug, he never hesitate to hug her back. He understood her feelings, and so did she. She sat onto his lap as she smiled.

"Mr B"?

Alcatraz moaned a little.

"I love you!"

He moaned again. Elena giggled and hugged him again. Alcatraz did not move, but he let out a rumbling sound as if approved her action. Elena looked at him with a sweet grin and asked another question.

"I'm too shy to ask but, can I call you Daddy from now on?"

Alcatraz fell silent for a moment. No Sisters had called that nickname to Big Daddies other than Delta. He thought this might be a catch but….what was wrong with calling that? After all, it's just another sweet nickname and…Elena probably wanted a new father or something. He was in the brink of daydreaming when Elena nudged his knee.

"Mr B? Can I?"

Alcatraz let out a low pitched moan, as if a yes. Picking up Elena, he put her on his metal shoulder.

"Hehehe, let's go somewhere else Daddy."


End file.
